Killer Croc (The Batman)
A half-man, half-reptile, '''Killer Croc' wants to submerge all of Gotham in water in order to facilitate his plundering of the city. This version of the character is also one of his more intelligent incarnations as he is capable of thinking rather clever ideas in order to obtain money. Compared to other incarnations of Killer Croc, this incarnation actually takes the appearance of a humanoid crocodile, fitting better with his alias. History His true origin unknown, though a brief comment in his first episode implies he may somehow be tied to the military, or trifled with the wrong kind of voodoo in the Bayou (due to his Cajun accent) or, like the more well known origins of Killer Croc in the comic series, he was simply born this way and ended up in a Circus freak show. Killer Croc is a virtual powerhouse with the strength of a crocodile (and a tail to boot). Croc is able to chomp and swim his way around Gotham. (In the comics, '''The Batman Strikes!', it is revealed that he was once a mercenary who volunteered on an experiment of DNA splicing and ends up becoming a half-crocodile/alligator and escaped due to having fear of being locked up in a cage, he takes refuge in a circus but ends up lcoked up as well and escaped the same, and decided to become a criminal for survival''). After flooding downtown Gotham by backing up the sewage pipes that are used to transfer water out from the city. so it's banks were easy to pillage, Croc was eventually taken down by The Batman. Though the battle was lengthy, The Batman exploited Killer Croc's weakness for air underwater and half-drowned him, depriving him of oxygen and putting him in an unconscious state. Thus, he was stopped just in time by Batman. Another time, Killer Croc joins up with Team Penguin, a group of Gotham villains formed by the Penguin, and his job is to sneak into waterside facilities underwater and take out the guards. When the team ends in failure, he is defeated by Batman. Croc was also seen among the many villains that was captured by the vigilante Rumor. When Rumor intrude to his hideout and defeated his crew, Killer Croc thought it was Batman, but when he smells, he is proven wrong. He was last seen as one of the villains being assisted by the Wrath and his sidekick, Scorn. Abilities Powers *Enhanced Strength: Proven from time to time, Killer Croc has displayed a lot of feats using his crocodilian-strength, he is a powerhouse, he has overpowered Batman in many occasions, also overpowered several guards, he easily breaks through walls and even smashed a car flat. In the comics, he was able to easily tear right through prison cell bars with no effort at all, and even lifted up the Batmobile. *Enhanced Durability: Killer Croc has proven to have very durable skin, due to a mix of his strength and scales. *Enhanced Reflexes: Despite his large size, Killer Croc's reflexes are much faster than expected. *Enhanced Lung Capacity: Since he is half crocodile/alligator, he can stay in water for a long time, but not forever as he needs to resurface for air. *Animalistic Senses: Due to being part-crocodile/alligator, Killer Croc has enhanced smelling and hearing. *Swimming Abilities: Due to his crocodilian physiology, he is a very fast swimmer. Skills *Hand-To-Hand Combat Expert and Wrestler: He displayed good hand-to-hand combat and has a techniques similar to wrestlers and grapplers. *Military Tactics: He has experiences in heists and has shown some good skill with strategy. Appearances Season 2 *"Swamped" Season 4 *"Team Penguin" *"Rumors" Season 5 *"The End of The Batman" Voiced By *Ron Perlman (English) *Hidetoshi Nakamura (Japanese) *Guillermo Martinez (Spanish) *Thierry Murzeau (French) *Marco Pagani (Italian) *Gerald Paradies (German) Gallery Swamped.jpg|''Killer Croc'', roaring after throwing Batman into the water. Killer-Croc-the-batman-16220780-524-450.jpg|Side view of Killer Croc Killer_Croc_(The_Batman)_02.jpg Crocsdefeat.png|''Killer Croc'' roars in anger ShockedKillerCroc.png KillerCrocunleashed.png KillerCrocSurprised2.png Category:The Batman Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:TV Show Characters